The thing that hurts the most- Song Fanfic
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: (Requested by Sayako) My first song fanfic! Pairing; Any pairings with Lisanna (Just to say I'm not a big fan of NaLi but hey! Might as well give it a shot!) Each chapter of the fanfic are different pairings.
1. NaLi- What hurts the most

**Hi Guys! I wrote this from a request from Sayako! THX FOR THE REQUEST! :P. Anyways, the challenge she gave me was writing a Lisanna fanfic. To be honest: I'm not a big fan of Lisanna, so writing about a character I don't like?-Well, it was tough putting this together but ya' know what? Forget that and let's go on with the story!**

**PS: Thank you again Sayako-chan! I hope you personally enjoy the story too! Hope you enjoy some NaLi, and other pairings with Lisanna SOng Fanfics!**

_(PS: Obviously since I made the Title "The thing that hurts the most" I'm making that title based on the song for this first chapter so ya.)_

* * *

SONG; What hurts the Most

ARTIST; Rascal Flatts (Or Casada, I really don't know which one)

PAIRING: NaLi (Or known as: Natsu x Lisanna)'

P.O.V.: Lisanna

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

I look out the window. I hear Mira-nee opening my bedroom door walking over to me.

"Lisanna, is everything okay? Anything bothering you?-"

'I'm fine." I tell her. I said it a little loud. I see her nodding and then walking away closing the my bedroom door.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_  
_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_  
_But that's not what gets me_

I remember the way Ntasu looked at Lucy. A tear slides down my cheek as I rest my head in my arms. It wasn't that at all. It was just...

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_There was so much I wanted to tell him. The flashback of him kissing Lucy came into my mind. It was hazy, but...I had so much to tell him. Yet...

_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

I wanted him to see him smile more towards me. I wanted him to know I was there for him. I wanted him to know: That if he has any problems I would be there for him...but...but... I cry to myself, I whimper as the pain in my heart kept throbbing in my chest.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' It_

I remember I had to go back to the Guild. I wiped my tears away, and tried to stop the pounding in my heart.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

After I dressed I walked with Mira-nee and Elfman-nee to the Guild.

"You okay?" asked MIra-nee, looking at me wit worried eyes.

"Nothing! I'm fine.' I say, trying to force a smile as I was blank, having nothing else to say. As we entered the Guild doors, everyone welcomed us. When my eyes caught Natsu, my heart pounded in agony and sadness, seeing Lucy with him. He didn't even notice me.

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say (much to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh.

I walk over to where Natsu and Lucy are. I just wanted to talk like old times. Even though, it hurts...I'll try to keep calm.

"Hi, Natsu." I tell him. I turn to Lucy.

"Hi, Lucy."

"HI LISANNA!" Lucy yelled to me giving me a hug.

I laugh at that. I turn to Natsu who gave a small smile.

"Hi, Lisanna.'"

I was happy he actually greeted me...but that' didn't stop my throbbing heart.

_What hurts the most-_

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked while me and Lucy were talking.

"Ya?"

"I have good news." He said with a smile.

''What might that be?" I asked, curious.

"Lucy's my girlfriend now."

_-was being so close_

My heart literally dropped. I was speechless. I try to make them feel happy, so I said.

"That's great Natsu! Now, I need to go!" I say as I run out the Guild doors, tears filling my eyes.

_And having so much to say (to say)_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

I locked the bedroom door behind me. After calming down a bit, I realized something. This world is so cruel- yet so beautiful. And...if Natsu's happy...then I'm happy...so...all I have to do is support him til' the bitter end.

"I love you, Natsu Dragneel." I whisper to myself as tears fall from my eyes as I tug my knees tighter to my chest. "But if that's what makes you happy...then I'll deal with the pain and support you. I love you."

I whispered the last three words in a hushed whisper as I try to force a smile. _I love you, Natsu Dragneel _I repeat in my head again as I finally get up and walk to the picture frame where there was a picture of me and Natsu when we were little.

_Not seeing that loving you_

"I love you."

_That's what I was trying to do._

* * *

**Finally done with the first song fic I have EVER written! If you have any pairings you want me to write- Request please! Advice?-No problem/ Also, if you want to recommend songs that would be fine too. I was thinking about writing a couple more after this...but let's see your opinions! REVIEW PLEASE!**

-burningflame0116


	2. RoLi- Breathe

**Hello! So anyways I got requests from many people asking for a RoLi (Rouge x Lisanna fanfic. SO I'm making it a song fanfic for my own entertainment. Also reuqests of this taking place in a high school was also recommended... and because of that I am putting the two ideas to get: A song fanfic RoLi taking place in a high school.**

**(Takes a breathe) OK, with that said let's go on with the story!**

* * *

Song: Breathe

Artist: Taylor Swift

Pairing: RoLi ( Or known as Rouge x Lisanna)

P.O.V. Lisanna and later Rouge. (Don't worry I'll make it clear who's P.O.V.

* * *

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_

As I drove past Fairy Tail Academy I thought I was gonna break down. The memories of me and Rouge played in my mind. Tears, tears were spilling as I remembered what he told me yesterday. The flashback replayed as I found myself looking out the window.

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way._

_People are people, and sometimes we change our minds._

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

I cry. The flashback still played when Rouge told me he was gonna move to Lupinus Town. I look away from the window.

_Mmm mmm mmm_

"Sorry, Lisanna. But-" I remember Rouge tried to say, but I remember just running away after that, crying. I held my phone tighter in my hands as I try to tell him I'll be leaving for a couple of days to go to Elfman-nee's wedding with Evergreen. Course...he was moving...

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_  
_Mmm mmm mmm_  
_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

" Lisanna, I'm going to turn up the music on the radio so please don't mind okay?" I heard Mira-nee say as she starts playing the radio.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,_  
_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see._

I close my eyes shut. Is this how my ending with Rouge i going to end? Will I ever see that gentle smile of his again? I wipe my tears, trying to clam down. I just brpoke down harder. Mira-nee just looked at me with worried yes, knowing about what happened. I always trusted her and told her everything. She just told me to calm down. It hurts...It hurts so much.

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,_  
_Now I don't know what to be without you around._

(Rouge's P.O.V. now) WHat am I going to do without her? I put the cardboard boxes into the truck. Her cheerful smile, her cute pouting face. Her smile...

_And we know it's never simple, never easy._  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

I remember when she betted me on memorizing her order whenever we go to In and Out after school. She's the only one I know so well. I can never find someone like her...

_And I can't breathe without you_  
_But I have to._  
_Breathe without you_

I couldn't do anything about moving. My parent's wanted me to move into Era Academy. I didn't want ot go. I didn't want to leave this school, my friends- And I espically didn't want to leave Lisanna-

_But I have to._

As I put the last cardboard box inside the truck. I go inside the empty house. I touch the walls as I remember the time when Lisanna "accidentally " threw a pillow at me when I invited her to my house during Spring Break. Other memories filled my head as I walked threw the memory holding house. A tear slid down my cheek.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt._

I remember that time when I tried to tell her I didn't want it to end like this either. But I hurt her. I pained me to see her run away in tears.

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve._

(Lisanna P.O.V.) I feel bumps as Mira-nee kept driving. Calm down calm own calm down. I repeated that to myself, only to find the aching in my heart rising from each word.

_People are people, and sometimes it doesn't work out,_  
_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

I wave to the guy who was going to move the luggage as the truck started moving. I get inside my black car following his truck.

"I'm so sorry...Lisanna."

_And we know it's never simple, never easy._  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't breathe without you_

"Lisanna-

_But I have to._

_Breathe without you_

-I'm sorry."

_But I have to._

_It's two A.M._  
_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

(Lisanna P.O.V.) I wake up. It was 2AM already. I felt the throbbing in my heart. It felt...so empty...

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me._

" Rouge..." I whisper as I held the golden locket tighter in my hands.

_It's two A.M._  
_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._  
_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me._

(Rouge P.O.V.) I felt like I was driving for hours. Might as well turn the radio on. I clicked the radio station to Station 99.8. IT started playing "Rock City Boy." Yet, even with the great song playing, It was so hard trying not to focus on losing Lisanna.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy._  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

( Lisanna P.O.V.) "Rouge, I can't...I can't..." I try to say. But I couldn't say it.

_Ohhh..._

(Rouge P.O.V.) "Lisanna..."

_And I can't breathe without you_  
_But I have to._  
_Breathe without you_  
_But I have to._  
_Breathe without you_  
_But I have to._

(Lisanna P.O.V.) I decided to text Rouge 3 last words. Yes- three words were enoug, weren't they? I turned on my phone and tapped on the text message icon.

_I'm sorry (oh)_  
_I'm sorry (mmm)_

(Rouge P.O.V.) I felt my phone buzz next to me. I picked it up revealing- a text from Lisanna. We were in a red light. I stoppe immeditally and picked it up. ANd what two words she left made me wit tears.

_I'm sorry (eh eh)_

_I'm sorry (mmm)_

_It had read " I love you."_

_I'm sorry (eh eh)_

'Lisanna..."

_I'm sorry (mmm)_

'I-"  
_I'm sorry_

"Love you too."

* * *

**Done with mysecond song fanfic. I hope all you requester(s) liked it! Requests for more song fanfics on pairings PLEASE FEEL FREE!**

**THANK YOU ALL VIEWERS FOR YOUR REQUESTS!**

-burningflame0116


	3. StiLi- Invisible

**HI guys! Here's another song fanfic for all you viewers! I got a recommendation/request of doing a Sting x Lisanna pairing. I never thought about pairing the two up so I'm taking the challenge and writing the fanfic. I also got a request of making it 'High School' kind of style. SO- I'm combining the two ideas together: And this is what I got. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Song: Invisble

Artist: Taylor Swift

Pairing: Sting x Lisanna

P.O.V: Lisanna

* * *

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile._

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by._

I see Sting staring at Yukio intently as class was in session. I see her walking past Sting and taking her seat in the row behind Sting. I see him blink a couple of times before he turns around- trying to flirt with her. I clench my fists as I see him smile. That smile...that smile...

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_  
_But you are everything to me._

I put my head down trying not to take my entire focus on him. I see Gildarts-sensei starting the lesson. I open my textbook. Glancing at Sting once in a while: Only to find his eyes on Yukio. _Only if you knew I felt; Probably you don't even know my name_ I thought bitterly as I try to stop the bitter thoughts running through my head. I wanted to tell him...so badly...

_[Chorus:]_  
_I just wanna show you_  
_She don't even know you,_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to._

I tried to hold back my tears. I got up disturbing class as everyone faced me. I try to hold my tears back.

"Gildarts-sensei may I go to the bathroom?" I ask in my gentle voice. I hear him gruffly was yes as I walk out the door. I see Sting just glance at me once and then turn his head the other way. As soon as I walked into the hallway, I started running, tears running down my cheeks.

_And you just see right through me._  
_If you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful_  
_Miracle,_  
_Unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible._

I was nothing to him. Just another classmate in his class. One of the "Smart People" in his class. Just another girl. I was nothing. Nothing. I rush inside the girl's bathroom and tried to calm down.

_There's a fire inside of you_  
_That can't help but shine through._

I remember the way he just glanced at me: But his blue eyes were like a arrow piercing my heart. That spark in his eyes: Was made him so special to me. Yet...

_She's never gonna see the light_  
_No matter what you do._

I whimper bitterly to myself as I go back to reality: He has feelings for Yukino. Not me. But Yukino never going to see the special thing inside of him like I do. only..Only if I...could just tell him: My true feelings.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_  
_And everything that we could be_

If I had the courage to tell him: We could go to the movies, we could go to the Amusement Park, maybe even play games at my house. But he doesn't even have feelings for me: HOw do I make him feel the way I do?- It's beyond human nature to make someone fall in love with you.

_[Chorus:]_  
_I just wanna show you_  
_She don't even know you,_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to._

" Only..." I whisper as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

_And you just see right through me._  
_If you only knew me_

"...If I had..."

_We could be a beautiful_  
_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible._

" the courage to tell him."

_Like shadows in a faded light_  
_Oh, we're invisible._

When I finally pulled myself together I walked out the Girl's bathroom walking back to my class; That's when I see Sting coming out of the class walking towards me;.

_I just wanna open your eyes_  
_And make you realize._

I see him just walk right past me. I turn around to see his back faced to me as he walked down the hallway. I turn around as I open the class door.

_I just wanna show you_  
_She don't even know you._

_Baby, let me love you,_  
_Let me want you._

"Sorry I'm late." I tell Gildarts-sensei as he just nods getting back to the lesson. I walk back to my seat- to find a piece of paper on my desk. I don't remember that being there...

_You just see right through me_  
_But if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful_  
_Miracle,_  
_Unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible._

I read the piece of paper carefully. I glance at Natsu who just gives me a smile. I just give a gentle smile back. I look at the paper: Seeing the confession he had put on it. I look at Yukino who is listening to the lesson.

_Sting...why her? _I thought as I grip the piece of paper tighter. I stuff it in my bag as I try to make my decision of accepting Natsu's feelings or not.

_She can't see the way your eyes_  
_Light up when you smile._

I smile weakly as tear falls on the paper. My feelings for Sting won't change...probably.

"Only if you knew..." I whisper, so no one else could hear.

"Only if you knew, Sting Eucliffe."

* * *

**ALL DONE WITH THAT SONG FANFIC! I hope you guys all enjoyed it! If you have any requests feel free! I'm also thikning about doing a NaLi VS. RoLi fanfic type of thing...request on if that's a ood idea or not cause' I'm still thinking about it. :)**

-burningflame0016


	4. BaLi-Your love is my drug

**Sorry for my super late update- I had a lot going lately, and I hope you guys enjoy! I got quite a bit done. This fanfic was made by a request.**

* * *

SONG:  Your love is my drug

ARTIST: Ke$ha

PAIRING: Bacchus X Lisanna

POV: Lisanna

* * *

**Maybe I need some rehab**  
**Or maybe just need some sleep**  
**I got a sick obsession**  
**I'm seeing it in my dreams**  
**I'm looking down every alley**  
**I'm making those desperate calls**  
**I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall**

I touch my head, feeling light-headed as I get out of bed. A image of Bacchus comes to my mind as I shake it off. _Whats wrong with me? _I thought as I go to my cloest.

**What you got, boy, is hard to find**

"There's nothing special about him.' I mumble as I get undressed. Or is it?

**I think about it all the time**  
**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried**  
**I just can't get you off my mind!**

_Damn! _I thought as the image of Bacchus comes into play. My heart pounds loudly as I finish dressing. I start heading out the door ready to go to the games.

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**  
**(I said)**  
**Your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**

I walk over to Mira-nei watching Elfman going against Bacchus. MY heart pounded loudly,as he gave me a Mirajane a dangerous glare.

**Won't listen to any advice**  
**Momma's telling me I should think twice**

MIra-nei would think I'm crazy- having this feeling for that kind of person. I watch Elfman-nei getting beat up. _He's strong..._

**But left to my own devices,**  
**I'm addicted – it's a crisis**  
**My friends think I've gone crazy**  
**My judgment's gettin' kinda hazy**  
**My sleaze is gonna be affected**  
**If I keep it up like a love sick crack head**

God,I really don't mind anymore. MY eyes transfix on Bacchus every move, as Elfman-nei stands strong. _I should just cheer for Elfman-nei for now..._

**What you got, boy, is hard to find**  
**I think about it all the time**  
**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried**  
**I just can't get you off my mind!**

THat's when I realzied this feeling. _NO NO NO NO NOOO LISANNA! Please...dont' tell me your in love!_

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**  
**(I said)**  
**Your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**

I see Bacchus grabbing the booze bottle, going for deeper measures.

"Elfman-nei.." I whisper as I see him working hard to not lose. Yet, as I said that I had eyes on Bachus.

**I don't care what people say**  
**The rush is worth the price I pay**  
**I get so high when you're with me**  
**But crash and crave you when you leave**

I feel tension, almost feeling my heart explode. _I...love...Bacchus..._

**Hey, so I got a question**  
**Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?**  
**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum**  
**Is my love your drug?**

I see him drink the booze, his dangerous eyes fixed on my and Mira-nei. His eyes, filled with hunger and lust.

**Your drug?**  
**Huh, your drug?**  
**Huh, your drug?**  
**Is my love your drug?**

_God I'm really mad for him...aren't I? _

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**  
**(I said)**  
**Your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**

I touched my chest, my heart throbing.

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**  
**(I said)**  
**Your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**

"I love him." I mumble as a smirk forms on my lips.

**Hey, hey, so**  
**Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug**

I love you, Bacchus." I say in a hushed whisper.

**I like your beard**

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! Update coming soon!**

-burningflame0116


	5. Chapter 5: (LAST CHAPTER)

**Hi Guys! This is actually going to by the last song fanfic, and i hope yu enjoy it! Please look at my other stories if you will, also you may give me requests on what pairing you would like me to write next! I also formatted this one different than the other ones. I hope it doesn't bother you in any way.**

* * *

PAIRING: RUFUS X LISANNA (RULI)

SONG: I COULD NOT LOVE

ARTIST: BEE GEES

LOCATION: BALL/ MASERQUADE

* * *

I was looking for him desperately. Who was he? What was his name. I remember my mask all of a sudden slipping off, but- did he know who I was? Is that why he ran away? I ran to the outside garden, where the roses bloomed beautifully, I looked around. I didn't even know his name, did he know mine?

_Now that we're alone no more hide and seek_

I saw his shadow behind the tree, as I walked toward it.

" Lisanna...above all people." I heard the man voice say. It sounded a litttle familiar, but I brushed it off.

"Why did you run away all of a sudden?"

_You are the highest dream to me and as you softly sleep_

He emerged out of the tree. My eyes widened to find the Rufus standing there, not giving me eye contact.

_Then I can tell you what it means_

I ran into his arms. I cried, not knowing why.

_Locked in my arms like lovers lie_

_I will not let you slip away_

_Is this the summer of them all, is this my night of nights_

He didn't say a word as he hugged me tighter to his chest, as the moonlight shined brightly.

_That you came to stay_

_Here you are, owner of my heart_

He had captured my heart. Why did it have to be him? I love him so much- yet- if we kept hiding our masks, what would happen? If we revealed it to each other sooner...would it have been different?

_Just the way that love should be_

I want to tell him.

_And there is something I must say to you_

_If you promise to believe that it's you I'm living for_

_And I could not love you more_

_Seasons may come and season go_

_But these are the truest words I know_

_Face to face, eye to eye_

Yes- forever, now I know- right?

"Rufus, I love you. It's weird isn't it? But I do, though." I say, as I held onto him tighter, not wanting to let go.

_This is the summer of our lives_

_One love that cannot die_

Love is so cruel. Love is such a mystery. Yet...

_Here you are, owner of my soul_

_Never let you say goodbye_

_And there is something I must say to you_

I didn't mind the people that were looking at us, the world seemed to fade away...

_We leave the world outside_

"Lisanna..." I heard Rufus say. "I love you too."

_And you have come to me at last, we start_

_Open up your heart, let my deepest love inside_

_I'm only doing what I have to do_

_If you promise to believe that it's you I'm living for_

_And I could not love you more_

Tears of joy. I brought him to a soft, heartwarming kiss.

A mysterious love..it is...

* * *

**This is the last Chapter to my The thing that hurts the most (LIsanna x (people) Fanfic. This will be the last chapter. I am happy that many of you enjoyed it/ I'm writing other stories so you may look at those ones. I have got many requests and I'm currently writing them. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. Leave requests or comments if you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks!**

-burningflame0116


End file.
